A Ward
by yewduyou
Summary: Bruce Wayne is a genius, billionaire, playboy, and informal foster care CEO. Little did ones know, he is the Dark Knight who saves Gotham's citizen, which some end up kicking criminals along beside him. One night, he saves a little girl in the alley. Two night, he saves the little girl... again? Three nights, he saves... from the girl?
1. Chapter 1 : Boy Meets Robin

Character : Batman, Robin, Alfred, OC

Universe : DC, Batman

Rated : T

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Boy meets Robin**

Two days and two nights passed. The young woman was safe and sound when the police came around the streets near Avalanche Complex. Only to find three big guys lied down, purple eyes, some lost teeth, beanie and gold jewels scattered on the ground. A truck lied on its side a grey smokes rose.

In the night sky, a silhouette flew across the tall complex buildings. String attached and released as the shadow moved closer to each one. A glimmer of light shone on the right side on the shadow. It's a golden bracelet.

* * *

"It looks rather effeminate, don't you think?"

as soon as you arrived in the Batcave, unfamiliar little voice echoed in the chamber.

"Master Dick was a boy when he wore that."

That's definitely Alfred's.

"Where is he now?"

"Moved on,"

You're not sure if it was the right timing to announce your presence, you'd rather keep silent and kept an eye on them. There are three people in the room. Batman on the ground, Alfred and a kid was on the second floor in front of the suits tanks.

Still clad in your suit, you approached the stairs quietly as you try assessing the situation.

"You're back," Batman greeted, which made the two lads tilted their head towards your direction. Batman noticed.

"I'm... yeah...I'm back," the lame comeback made you want to put your foot in your mouth. You reassured yourself that one didn't expect this from Batman, made you very justified of your reaction.

_Play it cool_,

"yeah... hello..."

_No that's dumb._

The awkward silence as their respond, brought you to recollect yourself together and formed an appropriate respond, "Batman," you began, "the Avalanche Complex has been secured."

"Good work, Robin. Report."

You came down to the ground floor and reaching the super computers to open the file on your case.

"The early information as I was told, there's a gang of thieves about to commit jewels robbery. The target was Avalanche Complex. As you predicted, they came in a truck at designated time. I got them after the robbery as their truck leaving on the near street," typing the final report, you added the details of name and characteristic of young woman until the screen showed her image, " a young woman witness almost been victimized. A scratch on her and panic reaction remained after the police came around. And I..." _made the traffic a mess and the road had scratches and some broken properties,_

"made sure the police got them all before I leave the scene. That's all the report on this case tonight," you looked at Batman to find approval on the report. Also some assurance you covered the accidents.

"Hm," he replied, "the woman is there at an odd hour. Was she there when you caught the truck?"

"...yes."

Better said the truth. Batman noticed everything as the more experienced detective. A little nod for a broad question was a hope for Batman to discuss it only when he needed more details for possibly future connected case.

" I would have done it neat,"

A little voice came from above,

"not to mention, minus the young woman got harmed and the thieves wouldn't even be able to leave on their truck."

_You totally mention it!_

Facing your head upward, you saw a kid, slicked-back haired, leaning forward on the stair handrail as in hovering to look down on you. A frown formed on your mask, all knowing and all-disagree.

_You __**didn't**__ know me._

"Alright, enough, Damian. I will close this case after a few more details o the subject. Alfred," Batman said.

"So, shall we see where you'll be sleeping," the butler escorting the boy who locked eyes with a frown mask for a good second before his little head moved to face upfront him. Curiosity, expectation, reflected on emerald green orbs.

* * *

"He is your next Robin?" you didn't hesitated to ask.

"It's not decided," Bruce replied short.

You surrendered to confess the details on the young woman in the robbery case. The bad timing, the damages. Some you have no excuses, some you managed to tilt.

This has been your worry over some times for now. You expected Batman did notice the odd knowing he was the result-oriented type.

Your works got sloppy.

"Your works got sloppy."

He said it.

"That's why you brought him here?"

Bruce looked at you for a second, "no, that's not why he's here. His name is Damian, he is my son. His mother left him under my care after the League of Assassin was under attack."

"Was he from the league or something?"

"Yes," Bruce replied as he managed the file case to approve and close it.

"Ra's..?"

"Yes."

The screen showed approval sign as the man clicked on the square button to later close down the super computer.

"What happened, (y/n)?" that question startled you, "some things bothering you?"

He looked at you gentle as he's waiting for a reply. Concern showed in his eyes. You know the result was everything for him and you have adopted the same mindset as how you were taught. But in this, even you were surprised by yourself every now and then.

"I can handle myself. Don't worry."

A prideful answer just left your mouth and you didn't know your own response to it. Standing tall to make assurance of your word, Bruce only had silence to take in your affirmation.

He rested a hand on your right shoulder, looked into your masked-eyes for the last time. "Alright. But, if anything happen, tell me. We can make it work."

You nodded. Turning around to go back to your room, Bruce's voice just stop your feet on track.

"Also, I'll be holding this on to return it later." A bracelet dangling on his hand. You knew without seeing it. "Maybe to also buy you some new school supplies on the way. You've probably outgrown your school uniform by now, how about you come along?"

"Thank you, Sir, my school supplies still good."

You headed out as quick as lightning.

.

Batman noticed.

Batman always find out.

* * *

**I made the plot based on the characterization of the OC. But I haven't found some name for the OC yet, so until then I might leave it open as a reader fic. Lemme know if you might like this better.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Two Robins

**Character : Damian Wayne, OC**

**Universe : DC, Batman**

**Rated : T**

* * *

**Before I began the next story, I want to give a little shout out to anonymous Guest who leave about seven reviews for the story, which now all have been deleted. I received it well, Guest. Prayer for me to finish it soon.**

* * *

**Recap story : Damian Wayne get into the Batcave and discover the costume suits. He learned there is another Robin before his arrival. As for the Robin learned that now Batman has a son.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Two Robins**

Dropping in exactly three sugar cubes, I lifted the yellow mug to my mouth as my fingers rubbed circles over my eye. I could see better. My gaze drifted to the tall windows I had opened, allowing the warm spring breeze made the temperature in my room. Green animal shaped plant,the shrubbery, stretched out below me, healthy colored leaves, a sign that it was tend regularly and well, patterned grid as a neat layout was pleasing for the eyes to look at from above.

I never have idea if anyone was awake before me. I always wake up by myself by the schedule that I just expected. I enjoyed the quietude of the early morning, a time that was just mine to savor before the real day began.

Today was unlike that, it was one of my favorite day. I could savor all the time in the morning as much as I needed even after the real day began. It's Sunday and school was off.

The gears of my brain was scrunching better after the morning black tea was in my system. Slowly. The sun squeezed a peak through the clouds and my reflection in the window caught my attention. I looked at my eyes, at my bed-hair, at my camisole and long pants, the only item of clothing I'd found myself wearing when I woke up. I smiled at it. After sipping my tea for the last time, my feet run a little skip on my way into the bath.

It's going to be an awesome day.

.

.

.

* * *

I opened the last door into a beautiful view of green, brown, and blue color of nature. The park, it was one side of the garden in the mansion that I absolutely loved since my first time coming here. It was not difficult to find but to my surprise, no one actually occupied this massive field. Once I stepped outside of the door, there was a ginger striped feline, sliding on the road like it was riding the skateboard directly towards me. It knew I had come back and was in the park.

"Hey," crouching down to lean my book down, I fixed my long skirt before it dropped on the ground, to better bring my hands onto its ribs and lifted it up above to meet my sight line, "I miss you. Do you miss me?"

The feline purred with its all little claws stranded on my hair. "Yes, we have similar hair color, but nothing to be jealous about it," it hissed when I pull it way apart from my hair, "after all, you don't have hair strands on you body. You have only fur. I'm no shaver of your kind."

I put it down before it could strangle my hair any longer and caressed its head as an effort to make it calm down. My other hand on its chest to stop it from advancing towards me. "We met after a week long finally, and I got hissed on the first greeting."

It was a month after I got to know the little feline, "I still have no idea how do you come into this mansion," each careful stroke on the head managed to gradually put it out of nervousness.

The feline was calm when my hand was off from it to pick up my book and I stood back up. The soft wind swept on my face when something came through my mind and my gaze fixated on the horizon, "oh,

"I didn't bring you any food."

* * *

"Within a communist society, people are expected to act in the interest of the Communist Party and the majority of society. Specifically, the individual is expected to work and act to promote the betterment of the community."

My index finger run through the corner of the page, flipped the paper opening a new page. The purring beside me halted my movement. As in demanding attention it went on getting louder while its body was kept in place across the other half of the bench.

"Maybe it is time to have a break on the reading," I closed the book on my lap and reaching out my right hand to its head. It was purring the second my skin contacted its head.

A voice suddenly came up "If it was me I could even clean up the robbers before the police came compared to what you did last night."

I looked up to find the source of this haughty tone to be a boy clad in unfamiliar dark grey suit who was standing a foot in front of me. I didn't know what he wore but it wasn't good enough to pass him to be on our side. If it wasn't for his bloodline with Bruce, I'd have thought he was one of the psychotic criminals in a gang. However, from the information I received, he came from the League of Assassins which could justify the reeks of crime emanating from him.

"I can tell from the way you reported last night, you are reckless and still unprepared. How do you become a Robin?"

The rudeness from his question translated into my a frown forming on my forehead, "Batman choose me."

"Maybe he choose wrong. Maybe he need a new right choice." a smirk just pulled itself on the corner of his lips.

"Maybe."

The quick and short answer wiped out any sign of emotion from his face. He began to pull out his sword and pointing the peak towards me, "Let the result decide. It's time the final decision has to be made."

"I don't make the decision. Get lost."

Ignoring the boy with katana pointing towards me and just starting to pat the feline again was the idea that affirmed my respond towards this nonsense. It was not a good idea.

The feline's entire body jolted up with the loudest hiss that counted as roar that day also caused my body to jerk back on pure reflex while the corner of my eye caught a glint of light heading right to my head.

The sound of wind being sliced rang through my ears as I went along gravity to better pull my body falling backward. It's a moment that I saw a metal color thin rectangle was now replacing the axis where my head was in a second before.

I rolled on my side before a mass of muscles hit the concrete paved ground when the bench was now in two half of its shape. I rolled back again to give some momentum before standing up to brace the coming sliver of light reflected on a silver palette that now I recognized better was a katana.

"Why are you doing this?!"

I shouted at the katana beholder but only replied by furious growls.

"Are you blind?! I'm not even in my suit!"

The katana kept coming after me with a chain of slayers cutting through the low pine trees and mugos. A red ribbon now stripped in half just fell.

The criminal status sure was crossed. The former not as much.


End file.
